


One of those days

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Melancholy, Post TWOTL, Will Loves Hannibal, everything is ok though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Their love is written in the stars but it still doesn’t mean Will will stay





	One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read

Today is one of those days. A jittery day. A day when 10,000 needles prick underneath Will’s skin. He’s standing at the kitchen counter his fingers pressed into the granite work top, pink nails turning white under the strain. He should go, he wants to stay. He wants to go, he should stay. Stay, stay, stay, stay, go, go, go. The words clash in his mind and splinter through his body.

It’s a day when Hannibal would like to run his fingers through Will’s hair, kiss his forehead and tell him everything will be okay and that he loves him.

The first time he said those words it was a lunch time on a bright sunny day and they were sat in the kitchen enjoying a simple meal together.

Why he said them he can’t really say, his only explanation is Will affects him in ways no one else ever has or ever will and that he meant what he said.

The quiet intake of breath which greeted Hannibal’s words is forever engrained in his mind. As is the minute stiffening of shoulders and the glance to the knife he held in his hand.

His eyes fell down to the cold, hard steel and he saw blood on the surface and his soul reflected. He wondered if Will could see it too, of course he could.

“You love me,” Will said, so low it was almost inaudible. “As long as I never leave you.”

“I apologise,” Hannibal said, lining his knife up next to the fork on his plate. “Perhaps this is not the best time or place to have this conversation.”

Hannibal excused himself, and headed to the library. He knew it was cowardly, he should have stayed and talked, weathered the storm brewing in Will’s eyes. The truth was he had been rather surprised at his own words, just three words and how fragile and vulnerable they were. An hour passed, then another and some more after that. In that time Hannibal considered what he had said, how it had sounded, how it had felt, how his heart had sped up just a fraction, what he had hoped, what he still hoped. Will’s expression was also analysed and the feel of his accusation and how it had affected him. When there was nothing more to be thought he selected a book and began to read.

At the creak of the door he closed ‘the Tale of Genji,’ and placed it onto a side table, he crossed his legs and waited. Will entered and paced a while, running his hands over old books and older artefacts. In his movements there was a resemblance to the first days of their acquaintance but time and tide has changed Will and he is a different man sharp in ways neither of them could have imagined. He settled against the wall, a spectre in a dark corner. He met Hannibal’s gaze.

“You love me,” he said, “and would never hurt me, unless my suffering was beautiful, interesting, desirable.”

Will put a finger to his lips and shook his head forbidding any words Hannibal may say in response. What could he say, he cannot deny what they both know is true.

Hannibal watched as the library door closed behind Will and heard the front door open.

Much later that evening Will returned because what is between them is written in the stars.

The pattern has repeated itself time and time again and today is no different. Will manages to pry his fingers from the counter top leaving the house and Hannibal behind.

Hannibal lets him go knowing that Will does not hold resentment, anger or hate towards him, but rather towards fate, or the gods or whomever it was who entwined their souls.

Later when Will is walking in the woods or staring into a stream he will reflect on how fate has been much crueler to Hannibal, the boy fated to be a monster and the monster fated to be a man, than it has ever been to him.

And he will thank the stars that today is not one of those very, very rare days when Hannibal looks at him and through him trying to figure out what it is about Will that made his heart restart. The heart which had been cut out by the sharpest of knives. He will look without expression or understanding, he will shake his head and turn away and Will’s own heart will break just that little more.

Then later still Will will return home, shed the layers of his clothes, and with them the needles which have lain under his skin, and he will climb into bed and curl up. He will feel the press of Hannibal’s chest to his back and his hand on his hip and then they both will sleep.


End file.
